Die Anderen
Die Anderen sind ein Volk mysteriöser Wesen, die als Bedrohung über ganz Westeros hängen. Obwohl sie bisher kaum aufgetreten sind, gelten sie insgesamt als die Hauptantagonisten der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und dessen TV-Adaption Game of Thrones. In der TV Serie sind sie als die Weißen Wanderer bekannt. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Geschichte Auf der Jagd nach einer Gruppe Wildlingen werden drei Brüder der Nachtwache, Will, Gared und Ser Waymar Rois, von einigen Anderen überrascht. Obwohl Ser Waymar mutigt versucht, einen der Anderen zu bekämpfen, zerbricht sein Stahlschwert bei Kontakt mit dem eisigen Schwert des Anderen. Der Andere tötet daraufhin Rois, welcher daraufhin nach kurzer Zeit als Wiedergänger wieder aufersteht. Waymar tötet daraufhin Will und Gared kann als einziger zur Mauer zurückkehren. Nachdem er jedoch anstatt zur Mauer zurückzukehren weiter nach Süden zieht, wird er von Lord Eddard Stark als Deserteur exekutiert. Stark schenkt Gareds Geschichte keinen Glauben. Nachdem die Nachtwache eine Gruppe von zweihundert Brüdern nördlich der Mauer entsendet, kehren diese bei dem Wildling Craster ein. Jon Schnee erfährt von einer von Crasters Töchtern, dass Craster, sollte eine seiner Frauen ihm einen Sohn gebären, diesen den "Kalten Göttern" opfert. John geht davon aus, dass sie den Anderen dargebracht werden, welche daraufhin Craster's Bergfried verschonen. Die Gruppe der Nachtwache kommt auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen an, wo sie ein Basislager errichten. Dieses Basislager wird jedoch von den Anderen attackiert. Die Wiedergänger der Anderen stürmen die Barrikaden und nur wenige Brüder der Nachtwache können dem Angriff entkommen. Die Überlebenden flüchten zu Crasters Bergfried zurück, auf dem Rückweg fallen jedoch einige von ihnen, meistens diejenigen die vom Weg abkommen oder zurückfallen, Opfer der Anderen. Während der Flucht kann Samwell Tarly, einer der Brüder, einen attackierenden Anderen töten, indem er ihn mit einem Obsidiandolch ersticht. Daraufhin scheint der Andere zu schmelzen, bis nur noch eine eiskalte Pfütze übrigbleibt. Sam ist somit der erste Mensch, der seit Ewigkeiten einen Anderen getötet hat. Die Anderen attackieren außerdem die Wildlinggruppe von Tormund Riesentod, erneut attackieren sie diejenigen, die sich von der Gruppe entfernen oder vom Weg abkommen. An der Wildling-Enklave Hartheim scheinen außerdem Wildlinge oder Widergänger aufzutauchen, genaues ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Game of Thrones In ''Game of Thrones ''haben die Anderen, hier als Weiße Wanderer bekannt, eine etwas größere Rolle. Wohingegen die Anderen in den Romanen (bisher) keinen Anführer haben und bisher kaum aufgetreten sind, sind die Weißen Wanderer in der Serie grade in den späteren Staffeln ein gefährlicher Gegner und werden vom Nachtkönig angeführt. In der Serie Auf der Jagd nach einer Gruppe Wildlingen werden drei Brüder der Nachtwache, Will, Gared und Ser Waymar Rois, von einigen Anderen überrascht. Während er eine Fährte untersucht wird Waymar von einem der Weißen Wanderer getötet. Seine Schreie alarmieren die anderen beiden, die daraufhin die Flucht ergreifen. Gared wird jedoch von einem Weißen Wanderer eingeholt, der Gared enthauptet und Will den Kopf spöttisch vor die Füße wirft. Der Weiße Wanderer lässt Will ziehen, der jedoch im Süden von Lord Eddard Stark als Deserteur angesehen und exekutiert wird. Die Nachtwache findet später die Körper von einem anderen Bruder nördlich der Mauer. Nachdem sie den Körper zurückgebracht haben erwacht dieser jedoch wieder zum Leben und attackiert den Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont. Mormont wird von Jon Schnee gerettet, der den Wiedergänger mithilfe einer Lampe anzündet und vernichtet. Nach diesem Vorgang beschließt Mormont, mit 200 Brüdern nach Norden zu reiten, um den Vorgängen nördlich der Mauer auf die Spur zu kommen. Sie schlagen ihr Lager auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen auf, von der aus sie einige kleinere Gruppen aussenden um nachzuforschen. Während er mit einigen Brüdern Feuerholz sammelt, wird Samwell Tarly jedoch von einem Schneesturm überrascht. Er versucht, zur Faust zurückzukehren, findet sich zu seinem Schock jedoch plötzlich inmitten einer Armee Wiedergänger befindet, welche von einigen Weißen Wanderern auf toten Pferden geleitet werden. Sam nimmt Deckung hinter einem Felsen, erkennt jedoch dass sich ein Weißer Wanderer direkt neben ihm befindet. Der Wanderer sieht Sam in die Augen, ignoriert ihn dann jedoch und sendet stattdessen seine untoten Horden zur Faust. Dort werden die meisten der Brüder der Nachtwache abgeschlachtet und die wenigen Überlebenden versuchen, zur Mauer zurückzukehren. Einige Brüder, Sam und Mormont eingeschlossen, kehren zu Crasters Bergfried zurück, wo Mormont jedoch kurze Zeit später während einer Meuterei getötet wird. Sam flüchtet mit Crasters Tochter Goldy und ihrem neugeborenen Sohn zurück zur Mauer, auf dem Weg werden die beiden jedoch von dem selben Weißen Wanderer konfrontiert, dem Sam bereits begegnet war. Sam zieht sein Schwert um Goldy zu beschützen, der Weise Wanderer greift jedoch einfach die Klinge, welche bei der Berührung zerbricht. Der Weiße Wanderer schlägt Sam zur Seite und geht auf Goldy und das Baby zu, Sam springt jedoch erneut auf ihn zu und rammt ihm einen Obsidiandolch in den Rücken. Daraufhin scheint der Weiße Wanderer einzufrieren und explodiert in Schneestaub. Währenddessen setzen die Meuterer, welche nach wie vor in Crasters Bergfried sitzen, Crasters Tradition, die neugeborenen Söhne den Weißen Wanderern zu opfern, fort. Crasters letzter Sohn wird von einem der Meuterer im Schnee platziert, und wird später von einem Weißen Wanderer abgeholt. Der Weiße Wanderer reitet daraufhin weit in den Norden, wo er ein festungsartiges Eisgebilde erreicht. Dort platziert er das Baby auf einem Altar. Dreizehn schwarz gekleidete Weiße Wandere nähern sich dem Altar und ihr Anführer, der Nachtkönig, hebt das Baby auf. Das Baby hört daraufhin auf zu weinen und beginnt, nachdem der Nachtkönig es auf der Wange berührt hat , sich ebenfalls in einen Weißen Wanderer zu verwandeln. Die Weißen Wanderer attackieren später die Wildlingenklave Hartheim. Die Wiedergänger der Weißen Wanderer überrennen die Mauern und töten alle Wildlinge, die sich davor befinden. Jon Schnee und der Thenn-Anführer Loboda rennen in eine der (nun brennenden) Hütten um das sich dort befindende Obsidian an sich zu reißen. Ein Weißer Wanderer betritt jedoch ebenfalls die Hütte und tötet Loboda. Jon versucht zu kämpfen, sein Schwert zerbricht jedoch bei Kontakt mit dem Speer des Wanderers. Jon flüchtet nach draußen, wo er Langklaue, sein Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl, aufhebt. Damit ist er, zu beidseitiger Überraschung, in der Lage, die Hiebe des Wanderers zu parieren und zerschmettert den Wanderer damit. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Jon gezwungen, zurück zu den Schiffen zu fliehen. Er betritt das letzte ablegende Ruderboot. Während er zu den Schiffen gerudert wird sieht er, wie der Anführer der Weißen Wanderer den Steg von Hartheim betritt. Der Nachtkönig sieht Jon in die Augen und hebt nach kurzer Zeit seine Arme. Daraufhin stehen alle Wildlinge, die getötet wurden, als Wiedergänger wieder auf - die Armee der Wanderer ist somit um mehrere Tausende Rekruten gestiegen. Als Bran Stark während einer seiner Versionen den Nachtkönig sieht, ist der Nachtkönig in der Lage ihn zu berühren. Bran ist mit dem Mal des Nachtkönigs versehen, was dem Nachtkönig erlaubt die Schutzzauber, welche die Höhle in der sich Bran befindet umgeben, zu brechen. Der Nachtkönig sendet seine Wiedergänger in die Höhle, wo diese mit den Kindern des Waldes kämpfen. Letztendlich betritt auch der Nachtkönig mit zweien seiner Weißen Wanderer die Höhle. Obwohl Bran mit Meera Reed entkommen kann und Meera sogar einen der Wanderer mit einem Obsidianspeer töten kann, vernichtet der Nachtkönig Brans Mentor, die Dreiäugige Krähe, löscht die Kinder des Waldes vollständig aus und tötet Brans Freund Hodor. Nachtkönig Der Nachtkönig ist der mysteriöse Anführer der Weißen Wanderer. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Wanderern hat er keine langen Haare, ihm ragen jedoch Hörner aus dem Kopf, die eine Art Krone bilden. Der Nachtkönig ist derjenige, welcher die Toten, die von den Weißen Wanderern getötet werden, wiederbelebt - ob die anderen Wanderer dies können ist unbekannt. Der Nachtkönig setzt diese Fähigkeit in Hartheim ein, wo er mit einer einzigen Armbewegung sämtliche Wildlinge, die im Kampf gegen die Wiedergänger gestorben sind, reanimiert und somit seine Armee um ein Vielfaches vergrößert. In einer seiner Visionen lernt Bran die Herkunft des Nachtkönigs und somit der Weißen Wanderer. Ursprünglich war der Nachtkönig einer der Ersten Menschen, welche auf Westeros ankamen und dort Krieg mit den Bewohnern, den Kindern des Waldes, anfingen. Die Kinder des Waldes führten ein Ritual aus, in dem dem namenlosen Mann ein Obsidianblock ins Herz gerammt wurde. Letztendlich führte das Ritual zur Kreierung des ersten Weißen Wanderers, dem Nachtkönig, welche die Kinder des Waldes als Waffe gegen die Ersten Menschen nutzen wollten. Dies schlug allerdings fehlt und, durch bisher unbekannte Wege, führte zur Erschaffung weiterer Weißer Wanderer und fast zur Auslöschung der gesamten Kinder des Waldes und Ersten Menschen. Nur mit gemeinsamen Kräften waren sie in der Lage, die Weißen Wanderer zurückzuschlagen. Der Nachtkönig scheint außerdem über weitere übernatürliche Kräfte zu verfügen, so ist er in der Lage, Bran in einer von Brans Visionen zu berühren und somit die Schutzzauber, die die Höhle der dreiäugigen Krähe umgeben, zu brechen. Im Kampf nutzt er ein sensenartiges Schwert, mit dem er letztendlich auch die dreiäugige Krähe tötet. Tatsächlich scheint er sich jedoch lieber zurückzuhalten, und den Kampf von einer erhöhten Position zu beobachten, anstatt selbst ins Geschehen einzugreifen. Dies scheint jedoch beim Angriff auf die Höhle der Dreiäugigen Krähe nicht zuzutreffen, da es für ihn eine persönliche Angelegenheit zu sein scheint (immerhin tötet er die Kinder des Waldes, welche ihn erschufen). Galerie Romane 600px-White walkers by reneaigner.jpg John Picacio the Others.jpg Serie White Walker 2x10.jpg|Sam begegnet einem Weißen Wanderer Capture-1.JPG|Die Weißen Wanderer holen sich Crasters letzten Sohn 2-0.JPG|Ein Wanderer attackiert Jon in Hartheim 7.JPG|Der Nachtkönig schaut Jon nach 8.JPG|Der Nachtkönig mit einigen seinen Reitern 11.JPG|Der Nachtkönig und seine Armee tauchen an der Höhle auf 13.JPG|Die Wanderer nähern sich der Höhle Game-of-thrones-nights-king1.jpg|Die Wanderer attackieren die Höhle 14.JPG|Einer der Wanderer in der Höhle, kurz vor seinem Tod durch Meera Navigation en:The Others (ASOIAF) Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Naturgewalt Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Feindliche Spezies Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Bösewicht Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version